Jak wytresować smoka (książka)
Jak wytresować smoka (ang. How to Train Your Dragon) — pierwszy tom z cyklu książek ''Jak wytresować smoka'' napisanych przez Cressidę Cowell, po raz pierwszy w orygnalnej wersji językowej wydany w 2004 roku. Powieść przełożyła na język polski Agata Kowalczyk. Pierwszy przekład, którego tytuł brzmiał Jak wytresować sobie smoka, ukazał się nakładem wydawnictwa Amber w 2003, zaś nowe wydanie ukazało się nakładem wydawnictwa Znak Emotikon w 2018 roku (premiera 4 czerwca 2018) z okazji zapowiedzianej na 2019 rok premiery filmu Jak wytresować smoka 3. Opis Każdy początkujący wiking musi stawić czoła śmiertelnie groźnemu smokowi, by dowieść swej nieprzeciętnej odwagi. Momencik… To ma być jakiś żart?! Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci (dla przyjaciół po prostu Czkawka) nie ma najmniejszej ochoty czegokolwiek udowadniać. Zwłaszcza jeśli ma to związek ze szponami jak brzytwy i paszczami ziejącymi ogniem! Będzie musiał coś wymyślić, żeby poskromić smoka po swojemu, ocalić honor, no i ujść z życiem. :Źródło: Wydawnictwo Znak Czy Czkawce uda się zdać Smoczą Inicjację z bezzębnym smokiem i pokonać Morskosmokusa Gigantikusa Maksimusa, zanim pożre wszystkich wikingów z Głuplandii? To czas, kiedy Czkawka musi nauczyć się, jak być bohaterem. :Opis z tylnej okładki książki wydania I Streszczenie Dziesięciu chłopców z plemienia Kudłatych Chuliganów postanawia stać się pełnoprawnymi członkami klanu, uczestnicząc w Smoczej Inicjacji. Wśród nich są Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci, syn wodza plemienia, Słoicka Wielgiego, a także Śledzik, znajomy Czkawki, który ma zeza i alergię na gady. W przeciwieństwie do innych są wątli i chudzi, a nie twardzi i męscy, jak przystało na wikingów. Pyskacz Gbur, człowiek odpowiedzialny na prowadzanie inicjacji, zabiera rekrutów na Urwisko Dzikich Smoków, gdzie ma odbyć się pierwsza część inicjacji: łapanie własnego smoka. Śledzik przypadkowo budzi wszystkie młode smoki zamieszkujące Smoczy Żłobek, kiedy próbuje złapać Naddera Zabójczego. W czasie ucieczki Czkawka daje chłopakowi swojego smoka i wraca po innego, podczas gdy Pyskacz ratuje chłopców przed atakami bestii. Czkawka łapie małego Ogrodowca Pospolitego, którego Smark Świński Ryj nazywa Osesek, ponieważ smok nie ma zębów. Czkawka ma ogromne problemy z wytresowaniem swojego smoka. Nie działały żadne zasady, które znał: darcie się (nie potrafił krzyczeć wystarczająco głośno), wdzięczność (smoki nigdy nie są wdzięczne), strach (zwykle działa, ale Czkawka nie umiał straszyć), chciwość (smok mógłby się tak najeść, że by nie wystartował),zemsta, próżność. Zostały mu tylko dowcipy i zagadki (używane w ostateczności). Próbuje być także dla Oseska strasznie miły (by smok był wdzięczny). Nic z tego jednak nie wychodzi, gdyż gad ma gdzieś jego starania. Po kilku miesiącach w końcu Czkawce udaje się skłonić smoka do posłuszeństwa poprzez opowiadanie mu dowcipów, gdy książka Jak wytresować smoka nie jest przydatna. Podczas Święta Thora, żadnemu z chłopców nie udaje się przejść Końcowego Egzaminu Inicjacyjnego, gdy Osesek obraża innego smoka i rozpoczyna się walka między wszystkimi smokami. Jest to uważane jako nieprawidłowe przeszkolenie smoków i brak panowania nad swoimi gadami, więc Słoick jest zmuszony pozbyć się z wyspy Czkawki i innych chłopców, pozwalając im zostać w domach tylko na jedną noc, kiedy szaleje burza, będąca efektem gniewu Thora (jak myślą wikingowie). Wygnańcom nie można jednak rozmawiać z innymi członkami Plemień. W nocy burza wywabia z głębin oceanu dwa smoki z gatunku Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus: Zieloną oraz Fioletową Śmierć, które pojawiają się na plażach Głuplandii, terroryzując wyspę. Czterystu wikingów idzie więc nad klif, by wydrzeć się na giganta "IDŹ SOBIE!!!". Oczywiście to nic nie daje. Czkawka, który jako jedyny zna język smoków, zostaje wybrany do negocjacji z Zieloną Śmiercią, lecz okazuje się to daremne. Smok powiedział, że przychodzi z pokojowych zamiarach, jednak i tak wszystkich zabije, rozpoczynając od Kolacyjki, czyli od Czkawki. Chłopak wpada na sprytny plan: postanawia wkurzyć smoki tak, aby same się pozabijały. Wysyła pozostałych młodych wikingów (dorośli zajęci byli wymyślaniem jak tu porządnie wrzasnąć na tego smoka) wyzbierać pióra mew, z których potem robią pierzaste bomby. Domowe smoki zrzucają je na Zieloną i Fioletową Śmierć, gdyż według Czkawki smoki są bardzo podatne na astmę ze względu na to, że zieją ogniem. Skutkiem tego smoki zaczęły kaszleć i się dusić. Wściekłe zderzyły się ze sobą, co spowodowało morderczą smoczą walkę. W ten sposób ginie Fioletowa Śmierć, ale Zielonej udaje się przeżyć i chce zjeść Czkawkę. Udaje jej się to, chłopak trafia do gardła poczwary, jednak zawisa na włóczni, która sterczała w przełyku smoka. Odnajduje wtedy otwory ogniowe, skąd bierze się ogień, którym smoki zieją. Ciska w nie swoim hełmem, by gad nie mógł już zapłonąć, co potem ratuje całą sytuację. Osesek przezwyciężył smocze reguły i niewdzięczność, oraz ratuje Czkawkę przed wpadnięciem do żołądka. Wlatuje do jednego z nozdrzy wielkiej poczwary, która kicha i wyrzuca z siebie małego smoczka oraz chłopaka. Wspólnymi siłami Czkawka oraz jego mały smok Osesek zabijają potem bestię. Czkawka zostaje ogłoszony bohaterem, a żaden z rekrutów nie musi opuszczać wyspy. Niestety smoczek zostaje ranny i wpada w hibernację, zaś wszyscy biorą go za martwego i urządzają mu pogrzeb. Kiedy Czkawka się budzi (stracił przytomność) od razu wpada w przerażenie. Wraz z innymi wojownikami biegnie na plażę, gdzie odbywał się uroczysty pogrzeb "nieżyjącego" smoczego bohatera. Osesek wylatuje z palącej się łodzi i wraca do swojego pana. Bohaterowie i smoki Główni bohaterowie: *Halibut Straszliwa Czkawka Trzeci i jego smok, Osesek *Śledzik i jego smoczyca, Straszna Krowa *Pyskacz Gbur *Słoick Wielgi *Smark Świński Ryj i jego smoczyca, Ognista Glista *Zielona Śmierć *Fioletowa Śmierć Pozostali bohaterowie: *Walhallarama *Stary Dziad *Burek Głąb i jego smok, Morski Bałwan *Twardy Czerep Junior *Kurzajka *Piącha *Ciemniak *Zbir Nieułomek i jego smok, Killer *Przymuł Nieułomek *Wygłupek Gatunki smoków: *Koszmar Ponocnik *Ogrodowiec Pospolity *Zwykły Brunatny *Łamignat *Nadder Zabójczy *Świecący Robal *Morskosmokus Gigantikus Maksimus Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwsza książka wchodząca w skład cyklu Cressidy Cowell. *Fikcyjna książka pojawiająca się w tej powieści ma taki sam tytuł - Jak wytresować smoka. Gdzie kupić *Wydawnictwo Znak *Empik.com Zobacz też Kategoria:Książki